icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Marshall
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Cranbrook, BC, CAN | draft = 9th overall | draft_year = 1989 | draft_team = St. Louis Blues | career_start = 1991 | career_end = 2008 }} Jason Marshall (born February 22, 1971 in Cranbrook, British Columbia, Canada) is a retired professional ice hockey defenceman. Playing career Marshall was drafted 9th overall by the St. Louis Blues in the 1989 NHL Entry Draft. Marshall played 526 career NHL games over 12 seasons, scoring 16 goals and 51 assists for 67 points. He also added 1004 penalty minutes over that span. He finished his career in Germany, where he played since the 2006/07 season, first skating for the Kölner Haie (Cologne Sharks), where he was the most penalized player of the league. In his final season (2007/08) he played for the Frankfurt Lions. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1988-89 Canadian National Team Intl 2 0 1 1 0 1988-89 Vernon Lakers BCJHL 48 10 30 40 197 1989-90 Canadian National Team Intl 73 1 11 12 57 1990-91 Peoria Rivermen IHL -- -- -- -- -- 18 0 1 1 48 1990-91 Tri-City Americans WHL 59 10 34 44 236 7 1 2 3 20 1991-92 St. Louis Blues NHL 2 1 0 1 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Peoria Rivermen IHL 78 4 18 22 178 10 0 1 1 16 1992-93 Peoria Rivermen IHL 77 4 16 20 229 4 0 0 0 20 1993-94 Peoria Rivermen IHL 20 1 1 2 72 3 2 0 2 2 1993-94 Canadian National Team Intl 41 3 10 13 60 1994-95 San Diego Gulls IHL 80 7 18 25 218 5 0 1 1 8 1994-95 Anaheim Mighty Ducks NHL 1 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Anaheim Mighty Ducks NHL 24 0 1 1 42 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Baltimore Bandits AHL 57 1 13 14 150 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Anaheim Mighty Ducks NHL 73 1 9 10 140 7 0 1 1 4 1997-98 Anaheim Mighty Ducks NHL 72 3 6 9 189 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Anaheim Mighty Ducks NHL 72 1 7 8 142 4 1 0 1 10 1999-00 Anaheim Mighty Ducks NHL 55 0 3 3 88 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Washington Capitals NHL 5 0 0 0 17 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Anaheim Mighty Ducks NHL 50 3 4 7 105 -- -- -- -- -- 2001-02 Minnesota Wild NHL 80 5 6 11 148 -- -- -- -- -- 2002-03 Minnesota Wild NHL 45 1 5 6 69 15 1 1 2 16 2003-04 San Jose Sharks NHL 12 0 2 2 8 17 0 1 1 25 2003-04 Minnesota Wild NHL 12 1 4 5 18 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Houston Aeros AHL 49 7 12 19 87 -- -- -- -- -- 2004-05 Plzeň HC Czech 11 1 3 4 53 -- -- -- -- -- 2005-06 Anaheim Mighty Ducks NHL 23 0 4 4 34 -- -- -- -- -- 2005-06 Portland Pirates AHL 2 0 0 0 4 -- -- -- -- -- 2006-07 Cologne Sharks DEL 46 7 10 17 253 9 0 0 0 32 2007-08 Frankfurt Lions DEL 44 2 9 11 179 12 1 4 5 38 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 526 16 51 67 1004 43 2 3 5 55 External links * * Category:Born in 1971 Category:Baltimore Bandits players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Frankfurt Lions players Category:Houston Aeros {AHL) players Category:Kölner Haie players Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Peoria Rivermen players Category:Portland Pirates players Category:San Diego Gulls (IHL) players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Tri-City Americans alumni Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Retired in 2008